Destroyer
The Destroyer is a type of Fleet Craft that was used by the League of Free Worlds and the Colonial Navy during the First and Second Colony Wars. Uprising Era League Craft Database "Destroyer. Although the number of Destroyers in the Navy's fleet is unknown, and the number used by the League is classified information, it is acknowledged by both sides that more Destroyers exist than any other fleet craft. However, it was not always so popular. Of the five original prototype models supplied to the Navy by DeVast Inc., two were found to be highly dangerous due to flawed cabling. One was occupied and later ransacked during a freak outbreak of Face Scab Madness. One was sabotaged by a group of dissatisfied marines, while the last one fell from the sky during active service, wiping out a field of children". "The directors of DeVast Inc. were hounded to their graves by public officials, while the manufacture of the Destroyer was handed over to the GDX Group. It is their model which is now used by the Navy, and whose inner circuitry supplied the basis of the League's design". Appearances *Act 3B: Baptism By Fire **Mission 3: A bomb in the system (Navy) *Act 4C: Time To Strike **Mission 3: The funeral raid (Navy) **Mission 5: Moving the strike cannons (Navy) *Act 4.5: Pulling In Two Directions **Mission 1: Destroyer versus destroyer (League, Navy) *Act 5A: The Rage Of Civil War **Mission 1: Entering Alpha-Centauri (League) **Mission 5: Maintaining the League's supplies (Faction) *Act 5B: Closing In On Sol **Mission 2: Urgent assistance required (League) **Mission 3: Assault on the Sol platform (League) *Act 6A: Glory Tomorrow, Treachery Today‏‎ **Mission 1: Under attack in Alpha-Centauri (Faction) **Mission 2: Targeting a Faction destroyer (Faction) **Mission 3: Stranded in Alpha-Centauri (League) *Act 6C: A Vast And Lonely Place **Mission 2: In defense of the battle platform (Navy) **Mission 4: Sabotaging the Sol system (Navy) *Act 6D: Inside The Enemy's Home **Mission 2: Enemy commander required alive (Navy) **Mission 3: Raid on the Jupiter starport (League) *Act 8: A Collision Course With Evil **Mission 1: The League reach out (League) **Mission 3: Attack on the Mars starport (League) **Mission 5: Destruction of the clone fighters (League) Vengeance Era The second largest ship in a fleet in the previous Colony War, the destroyer lives on as the spearhead for all major assaults and exploratory actions. Better equipped and boasting the improvements in technology of the current year, they are fielded to break the lines wherever necessary. Hardpoints (League Destroyer Only) *Bridge - 100 hu *Engines - 100 hu *Reactor - 100 hu *Shield Generator - 50 hu Appearances *Act 3.5x: Again Sol's Prisoners **Mission 3: Last stand (League) *Act 5A: Test of Unity **Mission 1: Support assault (Navy) *Act 5.5: Growing Defiance **Mission 1: Investigate distress call (Navy, League) *Act 7.5: The Trial of the Judges **Mission 1: Sentencing (League) *Act 9B: An Unexpected Turn **Mission 1: Support heavy assault (Navy) **Mission 2: Eliminate alien vanguard (Navy) *Act 10: The Madness of Kron **Mission 3: Locate and kill Kron Category:Craft Category:Faction Craft Category:Fleet Craft Category:League Craft Category:Navy Craft Category:Spacecraft Category:Vengeance Era Craft Category:Uprising Era Craft